robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat I
Heat I of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the ninth of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat I was originally broadcast on December 27, 2003 on Five. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Mayhem vs Rhino vs Storm 2 (16) vs Supernova Storm 2 ran into Rhino tentatively, before circling around and slamming it at full force into the side wall, lifting the hefty robot clean off the ground. Rhino moved away and was attacked by Mayhem. However, Supernova came in and slammed Mayhem, cleaving a tyre off and halving Mayhem's manoeuvrability, before knocking the remaining tyre off to immobilise it. Storm 2 was flicked by Rhino's flipper, but did not land on its back. Rhino's flipper did not lower again, and Storm 2 charged into it, slamming it into the side wall once more, and then into Matilda's CPZ. Matilda turned, and her flywheel shattered the arena wall, lifting a section of it into the air. As Mayhem was counted out and thrown by the floor flipper, Rhino attempted to lift Storm 2, but the weight was greater and Rhino was raised off the ground itself, as Supernova charged in for an attack. Storm 2 now pushed the Sri Lankan machine into Sir Killalot, whose spinning disc sheared through Sir Killalot's right track. Storm 2 then got behind Supernova and slammed it into the side wall, where it shook itself loose and promptly broke down. Qualified: Rhino & Storm 2 Shredder Evolution vs Steel Avenger vs Sub-Version 1.1 vs Trax Sub-Version 1.1 bore the brunt of the initial attacks, as Trax slid straight beneath it and Shredder Evolution slammed its disc's into its side. Steel Avenger then entered the fray, shoving Shredder Evolution into the CPZ, aided by Sub-Version 1.1. Shredder Evolution flew out of the CPZ, skidding to a halt against the opposite wall. Meanwhile, Steel Avenger drove onto Trax's wedge and landed an axe blow, just before Trax threw Steel Avenger over, with Steel Avenger self-righting. Shredder Evolution attacked Sub-Version 1.1 again, before Steel Avenger shoved them apart and axed Shredder Evolution's exposed wheelguard. Trax shoved Sub-Version 1.1 into the side wall and activated the pit, whilst Shredder Evolution was pushed onto, and held over the flame pit by Steel Avenger. Upon release, it attacked Sub-Version 1.1 whilst Trax fought Steel Avenger, flipping it over again, with Steel Avenger self-righting again. Steel Avenger then turned, and struck its axe twice more on Shredder Evolution, pinning and dragging it briefly. Shredder Evolution soon freed itself, and its disc hit back on Steel Avenger's axe, leaving a large S-bend in the arm, as time ran out. Meanwhile, Trax pitted Sub-Version 1.1 just before the cease call, and the judges chose Shredder Evolution to be eliminated as well. Qualified: Steel Avenger & Trax Round 2 Storm 2 (16) vs Trax Storm 2 slammed Trax into the side walls, lifting it off the ground from the impact. It then pushed it around, tentatively lifting it with its weapon, but continuing to slam it from all sides. Storm 2 pinned Trax against the side wall, lifting it off the ground, before slamming into the pit release and ripping it from the side wall. Storm 2 shoved Trax around until the end of the battle, and the subsequent judges' decision eliminated Trax. Winner: Storm 2 Rhino vs Steel Avenger Rhino entered the arena with panels with "Ouch" and "That Hurt". In the battle itself, Rhino activated its flipper in an attempt to get through quickly, but it missed and Steel Avenger landed five successful axe blows, pushing Rhino into the CPZ. Rhino pulled away and flipped again, missing but managing to catch Steel Avenger in the gap between floor and flipper. Rhino pushed back, but Steel Avenger landed more axe blows, chopping a hole in Rhino's side. It activated the pit release and pushed Rhino near Mr. Psycho, who missed an hammer blow. Steel Avenger managed to chop at Rhino again, before dragging it around the pit. Steel Avenger nudged Rhino tentatively, trying to line it up, lifting it toward the pit, and almost drove in itself. Rhino flicked Steel Avenger, but Steel Avenger charged in beneath the flipper and pitted Rhino. Winner: Steel Avenger Final Storm 2 (16) vs Steel Avenger Both robots started by circling round each other, before Steel Avenger went up and over Storm 2, missing its axe blow, and pinned itself onto the arena floor. Steel Avenger however managed to wriggle its axe free momentarily. From there, Storm 2 attacked the sides of Steel Avenger and rammed it around the arena, before shoving Refbot back several paces. The two robots charged, but Storm 2 evaded an axe attack from Steel Avenger, slid beneath the latter's side and effortlessly ran on. Storm 2 then charged into Steel Avenger and ran straight into the side wall. The impact was so great that Steel Avenger flew over the arena wall, bouncing onto the ground and rippling the sheet of protective plexiglass that surrounded the arena. Heat Winner: Storm 2 Special Event There was no special event for Heat I, with a summary of the first eight heats being shown in its place. Trivia *Because robots are considered newcomers if they have never fought in the UK Championship, Storm 2 became the only newcomer in history to be a seeded machine. **On a similar note, both Sub-Version and Trax were considered newcomers, despite having fought in different series of Robot Wars Extreme. **Mayhem was the only robot in this heat that had never fought in a battle before. *Heat I was nicknamed the "Heat of Doom" by Team Steel Avenger, due to the presence of Supernova, Shredder Evolution, and Storm 2. Ironically, two of the robots who gave the heat its nickname lost in Round 1. *Heat I was the first (and only) occasion that a robot was thrown out of the arena without the use of a moving weapon. *Storm 2's statistics board showed it had 'interchangeable weapons', which was erroneous, with Jonathan Pearce making the same mistake as well in this heat. In contrast, the interchangeable weapons of Tornado were listed only as a 'chain flail'. *At two points in the heat, Rhino was referred to as a newcomer despite it appearing in Series 4 and 5 as Reactor. The team later mentioned they had appeared before with a different robot, this being Reactor, but did not mention its name. *An editing error before Steel Avenger's battles against Rhino and Storm 2 showed the two house robots in the same CPZ (Growler and Mr. Psycho in the former and Growler and Cassius Chrome in the latter). *This was the last heat not to have a special event in between the first two rounds of a heat. Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Heats won by a newcomer Category:Episodes in which the Arena is damaged Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner Category:Articles in need of rewriting